


A small moment of solace

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Here we go, I've been gone for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: The busy life of horror, ghosts and exorcisms gets exhausting surely there must be a day without screams?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been gone for so long I'm sorry.

It was a usual story, they had just come back from a case one which honestly strained all their nerves. Naru stopped speaking to anyone really, it was so bad he made his own tea!

Was it that bad? Of course not it's just what poor Mai wished at the time. Naru made her grab tea all the more often since the last case, seems his addiction was getting worse. Today there was no case so the office was quiet and calm for once. The typing of Lin's laptop matched the frantic unnerved pounding of Mai's shaken heart. 

It had been ten minutes since she had made that idiot tea, and she had finished all of her work. What was going on now? She picked her head into Naru's office only to see him slumped over his desk and sleeping. It seems he really was stressed . 

She took a blanket and draped it over her boss before walking away and informing Lin she was leaving for the night. So far, even boring days were fine.


End file.
